Upon this throne
by Chneufleur
Summary: Dans l'esprit de Sherlock il y a un Palais. Dans le Palais il y a de nombreuses pièces. Dans la plus grande pièce il y a le Trône. Sur le Trône est assis le Roi. Spoilers S2. ONE SHOT. Traduction.


Bijour Bijour! Voilà une petite traduction, d'une fic que j'aime beaucoup et qui est géniale ! L'auteur, ifonlynotnever, m'a donné son accord, donc tous à vos mirettes et bonne lecture !

**Characters/Pairings:** Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, John Watson, Irene Adler. Sherlock/John, Sherlock/Irene, Sherlock/Cocaine. (Vous pensez que c'est une blague? Et bien non)**  
****Genre:** Introspective, dark, surreal, angst.**  
****Rating:** PG-13/T.**  
****Warnings:** Spoilers de TOUTE LA SAISON 2. Irene. Cocaine.

**Disclamer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Sir A. Conan Doyle et à la BBC, la fiction à **ifonlynotnever**, je ne fais que traduire.

**Upon**** This ****Throne**

Dans son esprit il y a un Palais.

Dans le palais il y a de nombreuses pièces.

Dans la plus grande pièce il y a le Trône.

Sur le Trône est assis le Roi.

* * *

De temps en temps, la Salle du Trône change. Parfois elle est redécorée, parfois elle se déplace dans la nouvelle 'plus grande pièce', et parfois – de façon très rare – il démolit la pièce lui-même et en construit une nouvelle. Mais quand la Salle du Trône change, et bien, habituellement, le Roi aussi.

* * *

Il commença à construire le Palais Mental quand il avait cinq ans. C'était plus un Appartement Mental à ce moment là, bien que c'en soit un relativement grand. Le salon était la Salle du Trône, et il était meublé de promesses de chêne et d'histoires de velours et d'un papier peint bleu clair fait de murmures secrets et de déductions.

Et sur le Trône de bois sculpté était assis un Mycroft de douze ans, le grand frère qu'il adorait plus que tout.

* * *

Et puis Mycroft mentit, et il grandit, et il alla à l'école loin de lui, et Sherlock essaya de toutes ses forces de démolir la Salle du Trône.

Avec le temps, il pardonna Mycroft, mais son frère ne se rassit plus jamais sur le Trône.

* * *

Quand il eut sept ans, le Palais Mental n'était pas un Palais ni un Appartement, mais une Flotte. Il construisit une flotte pirate dans sa tête et lui fit prendre la mer sur un océan de langage, de mots orageux en quatre langues différentes. Il avait deux vedettes, deux frégates, trois nefs, une goélette et un navire marchand. Ce dernier était plus lent que les autres bateaux, mais Sherlock en avait besoin pour ranger plus, et il avait besoin de _quelque part_ pour mettre les choses qu'il _devait _ savoir sans en avoir particulièrement _envie_.

Cette fois, la Salle du Trône était située dans la cale de la _Mort_, la plus grande des nefs et le vaisseau amiral de Sherlock. La soute était sombre et un peu sinistre, encombrée de barils débordants de faits-joyaux. Des pièces d'or estampillées avec le nom et le profil de capitaines pirates étincelaient à la lueur vacillante des bougies, s'échappant des coffres aux trésors faits de conditions.

Un Roi pirate avec de terribles cicatrices au visage souriait à Sherlock depuis un Trône de riches dépouillés. Sherlock lui rendait son sourire.

* * *

Après la Flotte vint le Manoir, qu'il détruisit presque entièrement, quasiment tout de suite, et après ça vint le Musée.

Il aimait le Musée. Il y avait tant de choses intéressantes dedans, dont la moindre n'était pas la Salle du Trône.

Cette fois, la Salle du Trône était dans l'exposition sur le corps humain, et le Trône lui-même était fait d'os.

Sur le Trône était assis un cerveau, que Sherlock prenait parfois dans ses mains pour l'examiner. C'était génial.

* * *

Peu à peu, le Musée changea, grandit, se construisit sur lui-même, jusqu'au jour où ce ne fut plus un Musée mais un vrai Palais. Sherlock ne l'avait pas fait volontairement, vraiment il y avait tellement plus de place ici, et il pensait que 'Palais Mental' sonnait mieux que 'Musée Mental'.

La Salle du Trône changea de manière infime avec chaque nouvelle addition mais le Roi ne changea pas avant de longues années.

* * *

Quand Sherlock eut vingt-deux ans, il découvrit la cocaïne.

Le Trône fut déplacé dans une pièce lumineuse aux murs d'observations en pilules et de tablettes d'insultes, et pour la première fois, une Reine était assise sur le Trône.

Elle était blanche, d'un blanc si lumineux que c'était douloureux de la regarder, elle et ses ongles qui ressemblaient à des lames de rasoirs et ses dents à des aiguilles mais Sherlock s'en fichait, il s'en _fichait_ car elle était délicieuse, Dieux, elle était si délicieuse.

Elle était si délicieuse qu'il voulut mourir dans ses bras.

* * *

Mycroft tenta d'usurper le Trône de la Reine Blanche, mais il avait déjà eut sa chance de régner, il y a longtemps. Cela ne marcha pas.

* * *

Sherlock avait vingt-sept ans quand il se força à condamner les portes de l'ancienne Salle du Trône et à la repousser dans le sous-sol le plus profond des cachots.

La nouvelle Salle du Trône était confortable, même si un peu sombre dans les coins, et elle était tapissée avec du jaune-chimie, du gris-coupure-de-presse et de l'indigo-histoire. Il avait minutieusement forgé le Trône dans l'acier des affaires résolues et l'élastique de l'obsession, et décoré avec des patches de nicotines et des notes de musique.

Ça n'était pas parfait, mais c'était assorti à sa nouvelle Reine, à sa robe en taches de sang, à ses ongles vernis d'une motivation colorée et à sa couronne de magnifiques horreurs.

Elle était le Travail, et quand elle s'installa sur le Trône, Sherlock décida qu'elle serait la dernière. Il n'aurait plus jamais d'autre monarque en dehors d'elle.

* * *

Et six ans durant, il n'y eut qu'elle.

* * *

Il rencontra John Watson et rangea l'information dans la petite pièce où il gardait les choses à propos des gens qu'il ne détestait pas particulièrement.

Ensuite John déménagea à Baker Street – après que John lui ait dit qu'il était fantastique, après que John ait traversé Londres avec lui, après que John ait abattu un homme pour lui, après que John ait rit et froncé les sourcils et dit qu'il était un idiot – Sherlock construisit une petite pièce à l'intérieur de son Palais Mental et autorisa les faits sur John à déménager, eux aussi.

* * *

La pièce de John dans le Palais Mental était lumineuse et sombre à la fois. Le plafond était décoré avec des dessins du système solaire qui brillaient dans le noir, collés sur un abysse noir de cauchemars décousus. Sa morale était punaisée sur un panneau d'affichage en liège, à côté d'un Browning et d'un impact de balle dans l'épaule d'un pas-vraiment-gentil conducteur de taxi. Ses expressions faciales étaient fixées entre ses pulls et ses jurons favoris.

C'était une pièce douillette, vraiment, et parfois Sherlock allait dormir sur les draps à motif treillis du lit, la tête posée sur un oreiller doux de réflexion et de louanges.

* * *

Il y eut la Piscine ses conséquences : le retour à la normal. Il y avait des affaires et des clients.

La Salle du Trône s'élargie pour contenir les choses relatives au travail dont il voulait se souvenir, et la Reine regardait cela avec une malfaisance bienveillante.

* * *

Puis il y eut Irène, qui eut sa propre pièce. Elle était plus petite que celle de John, mais c'était plus que la plupart des gens pour Sherlock. Elle était La Femme. Elle était intéressante, et intelligent et…

Et puis elle mourut.

* * *

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas morte.

Il suivit John - il devait suivre John, il avait _toujours_ suivit John, surtout quand John était assez idiot pour entrer dans une voiture qui n'était pas de marque, et donc définitivement pas celle de Mycroft – et elle était là, et il entendit quelque chose à propos des couples et d'être gay et il y eut le bruit de son alerte de message, et il partit.

Et plus tard, bien plus tard, après qu'il ait pris sa revanche sur l'Américain qui avait blessé Mme Hudson, après que John ait essayé de lui parler, après qu'il se soit terré dans sa chambre, il retourna dans son Palais Mental et s'assit dans la pièce d'Irène et se demanda s'il devait détruire l'endroit ou non.

Il décida que non.

* * *

Ce n'est que quand il essaya de trouver le lien entre _Liberty_ et _ In_ et _ hound_ et _ Baskerville_ qu'il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son Palais Mental.

Mais il était dans une affaire et elle importait plus. Il pouvait enquêter sur l'anomalie plus tard.

* * *

'Plus tard' s'avéra être quand il était assis sur le sol du laboratoire à Bart. Le laboratoire était l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il entra dans son Palais Mental et parcourut les couloirs, traversa les pièces, examina tout ce qui attirait son regard sur le chemin de la Salle du Trône.

Qui d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans son accord, s'était modifiée, avait mutée, changée –

Non, elle s'était _mélangée_.

Le papier-peint était du même jaune-gris-indigo, et les ombres dans les coins étaient toujours là, même si à présent elles s'étiraient vers le plafond, qui était noir-cauchemar et brillant. Les photographies-souvenirs et les coupures de presses d'affaires étaient punaisées ensembles sur le panneau d'affichage en liège, fixé à un mur. Les pulls tricotés sortaient des rapports d'autopsie qui eux même tombaient d'une commode abîmée construite avec des promesses brisées et des fichiers volés.

C'était comme si la pièce de John s'était fondue dans la Salle du Trône, laissait Sherlock avec cet étrange…amalgame.

Cela l'effraya plus que tout. Plus que le Molosse. Plus que son affrontement final.

Il ne voulait pas regarder le Trône, ne voulait pas voir qui était assis là, qui gouvernait son royaume du nulle part dans sa tête parce qu'il s'était juré six, sept ans auparavant qu'il n'aurait qu'une Reine, et il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant.

Mais il était Sherlock Holmes, et il n'avait jamais vraiment saisi le concept du suspense.

* * *

Et quand il regarda, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

* * *

Il était debout sur la corniche, les yeux baissés sur John, à la fin de tout ça (quoique _ça_ soit). Peut-être, quand tout serait terminé, il reviendrait et ils seraient exactement comme ils étaient.

Peut-être.

Il en doutait.

Il prit une inspiration, se replia dans son Palais Mental, et sauta.

* * *

_Dans son esprit il y a un Palais. _

_Dans le Palais il y a de nombreuses pièces._

_Dans la plus grande pièce il y a deux Trônes._

_Le premier Trône est forgé dans l'acier des affaires résolues et l'élastique de l'obsession, et son Créateur l'a décoré avec des patches de nicotines et des notes de musique._

_Sur le Trône est assise une Reine qui porte une robe de taches de sang et une couronne de magnifiques horreurs. Ses ongles sont vernis d'une motivation colorée et ses cheveux sont teints de la couleur de la supercherie. Un de ses yeux est coupable, l'autre est innocent, et ses lèvres sont parées d'un sourire au goût d'adrénaline._

_Elle est le Travail. Elle est l'Esprit._

_Le second Trône est plus accueillant. Il est fait d'une structure de rayon de miel et du bois de sorbier de la sécurité, et son Créateur l'a orné de douilles de balles, de médailles et de thé._

_Sur le Trône est assis un Roi qui porte un pull élimé, un jean et une couronne de miel ambré. Il est dense, mais terriblement rapide et fort. Ses cheveux ont le blond-or-argent lumineux de la bravoure, et son sourire est confortable comme un nid de couvertures. Un de ses yeux est le tempérament, l'autre la patience, et sont tous les deux d'un charmant bleu lumineux._

_Il est John. Il est le Cœur._

_Et Sherlock est assis à leurs pieds, il leur tient la main, et il les aime tous les deux._

* * *

Fin.

Je suis fière d'avoir traduit ça ! C'est une super idée et l'auteur l'a bien rendue. Enfin bon, n'hésitez pas à aller lire la fiction originale et à laisser des reviews à l'auteur ! Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
